Solatorobo and Naruto: Battle Of Dimensions
by Princess Flame Haze Xerxes
Summary: She was a experiment to be considered a failure so they send her to a different dimension and she has no memory of her past... Until he finds her and helps her regain her memories. Even if she is the key to protect all of the dimensions from being destroyed...


**Solatorobo and Naruto: Battle Of Dimensions  
**

_She was a experiment to be considered a failure so they send her to the Earth before CODA was activated and she has no memory of her past... Until he finds her and helps her regain her memories. Even if she is the key to connect her world and his together; causing a great war between dimensions.  
_

* * *

**(? P.O.V)**

She reached her hand out to Red Savarin as he was struggled to grab a hold on her wrist as she sank. She became to change into her Trance Form/Human with the mark all over her body glowing faintly. She smiled before at the man before a bright light blinded both of them... she was consumed by that light. But it wasn't long before she woke up again and notice her surroundings were different. There were trees, sky with a moon, but the oddest thing was the ground under her wasn't float in the sky and no land floating in the sky either.

_'Where am I?' _She thought before she heard someone yelled "Hey, are you alright?" She ran away into the forest and didn't stop to answer the stranger's question. She wanted to go home ever though she had no clue where her home was and her memory was erased clean... She stopped at a small village where she saw a festival was taking place with the ribbons and other things they used for celebration. She through the streets and jumped through a window to a empty vacated room with a fresh pillow and blanket.

She had been exhausted from running that she past out on the bed and the marks on her body disappeared '_Who am I? What is happening to me?' _She pulled the blanket over her body to stop herself from shaking but falling asleep.

**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

He laid in his bed after his battle with Deidara, he needed to rest and he had Suigetsu keeping watch. Before it wasn't long before they heard a loud thud from the other room that woke him up and alerted him. "What was that?" He tried to get up but Suigetsu stopped him "Don't get out of bed. You need to heal." But he refused "I can heal pretty fast." He argued as he got up and followed him to the room. He turned on the light and looked around... Everything seems fine until the blanket moved.

They pulled out their swords and slowly walked over to the bed before pulling off the blanket. It was a girl with peach skin and long brown hair, her clothes were a blue shirt, red and blue shorts, red cape, and a red pilot's cap along with brown boots. There was a line across her nose... "How did she get in there?" Suigetsu looked at the window.

"Damn it, Karin! She didn't close her window but I guess if she didn't then she wouldn't have found shelter." Suigetsu thought loud "What do you think, Sas-" He looked at Sasuke who put on the blanket and put his hand on her forehead "Fever."

"What?" "Suigetsu, she has a fever. Tell Karin to get medicine for the fever because it is rising quickly." He nodded and ran to tell her. Sasuke watched over the mysterious girl as she was sleeping quietly in the bed before he saw her slowly opening her eyes. They were red but she backed herself until the wall stopped her. "I am not going to hurt you."

She growled at the sword next to him and he sheathed it before putting it in one of the chest of the drawer. She still was scared of him... "You need to rest. You have a fever and it's best if you stay in bed." She blinked at him as the color of her eyes changed back into sky blue before she got up on her feet "Fine." Was the only word that came out of her mouth before she walked past him and got back in bed. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked and she gave him a blank look. "Don't remember."

"What?" He growled "I can't remember exactly what it was. I have is my clothes and these..." She showed him the number that said 009 and chuckled "Kyuu." She glared at him "Kyuu means nine in Japanese. That will be your name until you can remember your own name."

Danzo searched the crater for the girl from the shooting star that fell this morning. Some people said this was where it landed and only thing he found was a piece of old paper with a name on it: Amylase Savarin. "Any luck finding our target?" He turned to see a girl with tan skin and red eyes and he shook his head "Only this." Then handed the note to her "It may be a possibility that she is alive and awake but has no memory." Danzo looked at her "That would make sense though. Sine this isn't her time era and she is a complete different species..."

The girl nodded "If by chance, she is awake and ran off to someplace... where would that place be exactly? I wonder..." She did a face palm "I am Caninu, duh!" She sniffed the air and howled making Danzo smile "Let's get ourselves a little rat!"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

He walked into the room to see Kyuu sleeping and Karin pulling the small towel on Kyuu's head "Wait a moment! She was the same girl we saw after the shooting star!"

"What?" Karin looked at him and began to explain "Jugo and I were walking through the forest to find the medicine herbs when we saw the shooting star. It was glowing red and crashed into the plain causing everything around it to fall apart and die. Finally the smoke cleared and we both saw her but she seem scared and when Jugo asked if she was alright. She was off running."

He looked at Kyuu who was still sleeping "What does that mean exactly?" Suigetsu ran into the room with a piece of paper in his hand "Karin, get out." She ordered his orders and left the room "Take a look." He seized the paper and looked at it. It had a picture of Kyuu and the reward at the bottom before he began to crumble the paper then got a black cloak and put it on the bed as she slept quietly.

They waited for her outside until the door slowly opened and she had the hood on. "Good, you are awake." She nodded "But why do I have to wear this?" "There are people claiming that ANBU and the Hokage are after you for someone that you know called Red Savarin." Then she put her hands to her head and they gave her worried looks "Kyuu! What's wrong?" She paused for a moment before she stopped "I remember now. Red Savarin…"

They looked at her confused "You remember what?" She nodded "Red Savarin is my father."


End file.
